Negative mass
Negative mass, or minus matter is matter composed of minus particles, particles with opposite mass hence energy but with rest of the physical properties identical. They play an important role in interuniversal travel, being the crucial component in the stabilization of transversible wormholes between universes and/or timelines. Notation and Nomenclature Negative mass is named by adding the prefix minu- to the name of the ordinary matter e.g. Minuhydrogen Due to historical reasons, some negative mass has their own names, for example the shadow photon Negative mass is often notated by adding a - sign to the top left portion (corresponding to the region where the mass number is commonly expressed) of the particle symbol, for example -a To express a group of minus particles, a - sign at the top left corner of the first symbol followed by a parenthesis is used, for example -(uud) Origin There is only one known direct mechanism of negative mass production *Near black holes, when the ordinary companion of the virtual particle-minus particle pair is being captured by the black hole, leaving the minus particle to become real and escape After that a series of indirect processes exist to produce more varied negative mass *Head on nullification between the escaped particle and minus particles, which also produce photons and shadow photons *Anti negative mass is usually produced when negative mass is bombarded by shadow cosmic rays (stream of high energy minus particles and shadow photons) *Analogous minus β decay of naturally occurring radiominuisotopes as in ordinary matter *Inside shadow thunderstorms (where minuelectrons or minupositrons were accelerated by the electric fields in the clouds to high energies and the resulting minus particles are produced by gamma shadow photons interacting in a negative mass version of pair production) Then there are various processes to induced concentration of negative mass *Minus particles of the same charge clump together under electromagnetism to form the minus stars, planets and galaxies *Minus versions of Van Allen Radiation Belts on minus planets Therefore the process of creating negative mass is similar to that of antimatter, with the role of gravity and electromagnetism reversed for the cosmological scale (hence minus bodies are usually charged as neutral negative mass is highly repulsive between other types of negative masses). The anti negative mass produced, unlike ordinary antimatter, rarely annihilate due to the combined repulsive force of gravity and electromagnetism between unlike masses and electric charges. Also unlike antimatter, without the only known direct process, dispersal of negative mass in those universes is highly improbable Properties Negative mass is quite different from ordinary matter Symmetry *Strong interaction (Remains attractive, however the behavior of the color charges reverses) *Time *Translation and rotation Asymmetry *Electromagnetism (Obeys the same rules as ordinary matter, however due to their motion is opposite to the force applied, it becomes like charges attract, unlike charges repel) *Gravity (Gravity is still attractive between like masses, however negative masses repel due to their motion is opposite to the force applied) *Weak interaction (As half of the category of the interaction involved the W bosons, which are charged, according to the electromagnetic interaction of a pair of negative masses, the weak interaction is 100001 times stronger in negative masses than that in ordinary matter hence its range is slightly larger for negative masses, meaing it is easier to detect -W bosons than ordinary W bosons. The half lives of radiominunuclides are also shorter than their ordinary matter counterparts) *Levity (Levity is attractive to negative mass but repulsive to ordinary matter) These asymmetries can be explained by the behavior of negative mass when subjected to a force Motion From Newton's 2nd Law : \color{Lavender} F=ma Negative mass has mass of opposite sign, thus the equation becomes : \color{Lavender} F=(-m)a If we consider this in a linear case and the signs of a and F determines the direction of the quantity. Then for a pulling force exerted on a negative mass, it accelerates to the opposite direction of the pushing force (i.e. It moves as if it is being pushed). Therefore negative mass move backwards when you push it and forward when you pull it, which is opposite to the motion behavior of ordinary matter. From Newton's universal law of gravitation : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2} Where *Fg is the force between the two masses (+: attractive, -: repulsive) *m1 and m2 are the two masses *r is the distance between the centers of the two masses Therefore *If both masses are negative, then : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{(-m_1)(-m_2)}{r^2} Fg remains positive, which means the gravitational forces between two negative masses is attractive. However because of the consequence of Newton's 2nd Law on negative mass, the two masses accelerate opposite to the attractive force (i.e. They repel each other) *If only one of the masses is negative, then : \color{Lavender} F_g=-G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2} Fg becomes negative, which means the gravitational force in between is repulsive. The ordinary mass will accelerate in the direction of the force. However, the negative mass will accelerate opposite to the force (i.e. drawn towards the ordinary mass). This forms a system where the negative mass is constantly drawn to the ordinary mass while the ordinary mass is constantly being repelled. This phenomenon however does not violate the conversation of energy and momentum. Assume the ordinary mass (m1) is -n times as heavy as the negative one : \color{Lavender} F_g=G\frac{m_1m_2}{r^2}=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} Now we compute the accelerations of the masses : \color{Lavender} m_1a_1=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} m_2a_2=-G\frac{n(m_2)^2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} a_1=G\frac{m_2}{r^2} : \color{Lavender} a_2=-G\frac{nm_2}{r^2} Although the signs are different, because of the behavior of negative mass, both massess accelerate in the same direction Divide a1 by a2 : \color{Lavender} \frac{a_1}{a_2}=-\frac{1}{n} This shows the heavier mass (in terms of magnitude) has a smaller acceleration than the lighter mass Now the initial monentum of the system : \color{Lavender} P_{int}=m_1v_1+m_2v_2=-m_2(nv_1-v_2) The final velocities of the masses (v3 and v4) are calculated based on their accelerations : \color{Lavender} v_3=v_1+a_1t : \color{Lavender} v_4=v_2+a_2t=v_2-na_1t Now the final momentum : \color{Lavender} P_{fin}=m_1v_3+m_2v_4=-m_2(nv_3-v_4)=-m_2(nv_1+na_1t-v_2)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Therefore momentum is conserved However two unequal ordinary mass-negative mass pair will mean one of the masses will always overtake the other, thus bringing them to contact and nullify. On the other hand, if the pair is equal, then a constant acceleration will be set up without external energy input and the pair will accelerate indefinitely and reach arbitrary high velocities Using the results above and apply similar technique to the kinectic energies : \color{Lavender} KE_=OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nullification One of the major interaction between matter and negative mass is nullification (means to cancel out). Similar to annhilation, it requires some criteria to happen *Conservation of energy *Conservation of momentum (both linear and angular) Therefore nullification is easier to occur than annihilation and not as restricted, meaning any ordinary matter which contact with negative mass will be nullified. The opposite of nullification is spontaneous production, which takes place as particle-minus particle pairs in the vacuum analogous to virtual particle-antiparticle pairs (except due to their negative mass properties, both particles theoretically travel in a cresent shaped path which eventually nullify in parallel, returning their "borrowed energy" back to the vacuum. The virtual particle-minus particle pair is too short lived to interact with the virtual particle-antiparticle pair. This is supported by the observation that there are no constant flashes of light and shadow in the vacuum of space at least in the A-L universe) in universes with weak weak energy condition Any excess energy or negative energy will be converted into the resulting kinetic energy of the mass or negative mass or if the energy change is sufficient, convert the remaining mass or negative mass into other particle or minus paritcle species (e.g. muon to electron) Total nullification Total nullification occur when both particle-minus particle pairs have the same magnitude of mass Parallel case This type of nullification is difficult to occur naturally, due to the repulsive nature of unlike charges and gravity between the masses. However the product is nothingness as both the total momentum and energy of the pair is zero For example in a photon-shadow photon nullification γ + -γ → Nothing Head on/sideways case This is the most common type of nullification. A shadow photon and a photon of equal magnitude of energy is produced and travelling in a fork pattern or opposite to each other. For example in an electron-minuelectron nullification -e- + e- → γ + -γ This is often visible as brief flashes of shadow and light at the site of nullification The energies of both photons can be arbitrary as long they remain equal in magnitude. However it is usually about 1MeV and become less probable the higher the magnitude of the energy. Production of other particle-minus particle pairs are also possible but extremely unlikely In some cases there is no visible change as the photon and shadow photon are travelling in the same direction, which immediately undergone parallel nullification Spontaneous production of this type occurs when the photon and the shadow photon collide in any way except in parallel. Usually photon-shadow photon pairs of different energies will be produced, occassionally other particles will also be produced. Photon irradiation When negative mass is irradaited with light, nullification occurs. However flashes of light and shadow is rarely seen. This phenomenon can be attributed to the photon-shadow photon pair is being emitted in the same direction which immediately undergone parallel nullification. Why this emission pathway is preferred in these types of nullification is an unsolved problem in physics even in the 31st century Similar case also applies when ordinary matter is irradiated with shadow photons Artificial production/Collection Various methods are used to produce/collect antimatter *Irradiating a millimeter thick gold foil with an intense laser pulse→make positrons *Particle accelerators→make heavier antimatter such as antihydrogen *Trapping positron produced by β decay of radioisotopes→make positron and antihydrogen *Magnetic scoops used in the Van Allen Belt of planets Storage Human *Penning trap (Usuing a combination of magnetic and electric fields in a bottle to contain charged antiparticles) *Magnetic traps (Use magnetic fields to confine antiatoms in a region) *Magneto-optical trap (Use a combination of magnetic fields and lasers to trap neutral particles) Lodorian *Same as above *Monopole matter bottles for containing ordinary antimatter and ordinary biodegradable plastic for antimonopole matter (monopoles have different quantum numbers to the ordinary nucleons and leptons thus they cannot annihilate with each other) *Physics fields generator bottles where antimatter does not annihilate with matter Applications Antimatter has a broad range of applications: Medical *Positron emission tomography (A positron emitting radionuclide is introduced into the body on a biomolecule of interest. The positrons then decelerates until it is slow enough to annihilate with the electrons of the body to produced a pair of gamma ray photons which will be detected by the scanning device. Antimatter lifeforms have analogous technology known as electron emission tomography, in which an electron emitting radioantinuclide is used instead) *Antihydrogen had shown potential for treating cancers Fuel and Energy source Human The breakthrough in the mining of the Van Allen belt of planets and space exploration, the efficiency of particle accelerators and the technology for antimatter storage of humans allows antimatter (usually antihydrogen) to be used efficiently and economically *Medium source of energy (as 74% of the energy is lost as neutrinos and a small fraction of gamma rays cannot be converted into heat) *Propulsion fuel for interplanetary and interstellar travel (as 46.8 petajoules of energy (minus the energy lost as neutrinos) is produced for each 1kg matter and 1kg antimatter) Lodorians The mastery in the technology of creating physics fields allows Lodorians to capture the energy lost in gamma rays and neutrinos by forcing the neutrinos to decay into other particles within the fields and then converting their kinectic energy into other useful forms, thus achieving 100% efficiency. Their energy applications are similar to that of humans. Military Due to the huge amount of energy released in annihilation and their economy, antimatter is used in various types of explosives and fusion weapons Category:Matter